Asesinato en el Digitanic
by WGAndrew
Summary: El barco mas pequeño y lujoso de la historia, se inaugura zarpando rumbo a Benicante (Mexico). En el viajan a bordo gente de la clase alta, pero por desgracia, hay un terrible asesinato en un meeting. Por fortuna Serco y Wasap, los detectives, estan alli


ASESINATO EN EL DIGITANIC  
  
Miércoles 1 de Julio de 2004.  
  
Era un día nublado en Tokio (Japón), pero aun así el viento azotaba suavemente entre los que iban a viajar hasta la isla Benicante (México) de vacaciones. Era un excelente día para inaugurar el primer barco mas pequeño y lujoso de la historia, donde tendrían una gran zona de ocio, bar, piscina climatizada, suites de lujo, y un gran salón de baile. Todos estaban ansiosos de estrenar aquel barco, incluso el mismísimo Capitán. Al cabo de una hora, todos estaban dejando los equipajes al botones Juan Chuzri, quien se encargaba de subir todo el equipaje a los pasajeros. Una vez todos los pasajeros dentro, se dirigieron hacia la parte exterior del barco, para despedirse de sus familiares, de mientras el barco, comenzaba a moverse poco a poco. Mientras se alejaban por el Océano Pacifico, el barco fue cogiendo mas velocidad, pese la velocidad que llevaba, no era muy veloz, lo cual el Capitán Canalla (así le llamaban) llego a la conclusión que a esa velocidad acabarían llegando a Benicante de aquí a tres días. Ya estaban lejos del puerto, donde solo veían el mar, con la esperanza de llegar pronto a esas vacaciones tan esperadas. Pronto se les hizo la hora de cenar, lo cual todos se dirigieron al restaurante. Cuando iban acercándose todos, se escuchaba por megafonía al Presidente del barco (cuyo nombre era Tai).  
  
Tai: *sonido del encendido del megáfono* Bienvenidos sean, queridos pasajeros, soy Tai, el presidente del barco. Les quiero desear puesto que son los primeros pasajeros que pasen unos excelentes momentos en nuestro gran barco, el cual espero que se haga muy popular, y, ustedes, se sentirán orgullosos de haber sido los primeros en viajar con nosotros. Espero que les encante nuestros entretenimientos, y como no, esta noche a las 11 de la noche, haremos un gran baile en la gran sala de baile, donde podrán conocerme personalmente y también a nuevas personas. Disfruten de la estancia y gracias *sonido del apagado del megáfono*  
  
Tras oír este mensaje del presidente, todos no tardaron en bajar a cenar, puesto que eran ya las 9 de la noche y quedaban dos horas para el baile. Por casualidad, todos los pasajeros coincidieron en aquel restaurante lujoso, el cual el menú era igual para todos los presentes. El menú de cena de aquella noche era Cous-cous, un plato francés que a todos sirvieron y que todos cenaron agradablemente. Tras cenar, se dirigieron todos a sus suites, y se cambiaron. A las 11 de la noche, estaban en las puertas del gran baile todos los pasajeros, esperando a que comenzara la fiesta. Era la primera fiesta del barco, y querían pasárselo genial.  
  
En aquel baile asistieron todos y fue en aquellos momentos, cuando se realizo un meeting, para que todos se conocieran un poco. Apareció en un escenario dentro del baile, Tai, el presidente del barco y Canalla, el capitán del barco.  
  
Tai: Sean bienvenidos queridos pasajeros. Soy Tai, el presidente de este barco, y puesto que ha sido inaugurado satisfactoriamente, ahora queremos transmitir esta satisfacción a ustedes, por ello hemos decidido hacer un meeting, pero este meeting será un poco distinto a los de siempre. Tendrán que subir y decir al resto de pasajeros vuestros nombres y gustos o preferencias. Hacemos este meeting simplemente por que queremos que haya entre los pasajeros un ambiente amistoso. Hemos hecho unos cálculos sobre la duración de este viaje, y hemos coincidido que el día 3 de Julio, llegaremos a Benicante, así que considero que mejor será que hagamos el meeting. Y para empezar, ahora os presentamos a los que trabajan en nuestro gran barco, *señala al botones* Juan Chuzri, el botones *señala al capitán* Canalla ^^UU, nuestro capitán del barco *señala al marinero* Josema Ricon nuestro marinero y limpiador de todas las cubiertas *señala al medico* Kenta Gono, nuestro medico de primeros auxilios, para mayor seguridad, y ahora les ruego que se presenten también, gracias *abandona el escenario*.  
  
Entra una pareja de duques:  
  
Yoh Asakura: Buenas noches queridos compañeros de viaje, somos los condes Yoh Asakura y Annie Asakura *señala a Annie, que con una sonrisa saluda a todos* estamos encantados de este lugar y de nuestra estancia, si quieren hablar con nosotros, no lo duden, gracias. *aplauden, mientras salen del escenario Yoh y Annie Asakura*  
  
Entran dos hombres, uno alto y delgado y otro bajito y rechoncho  
  
Serco Hones: Buenas noches señoras y señores, yo soy Serco Hones, dete.. digo.. soy un... taxista, y este pequeñito y gordo que veis aquí es un viejo amigo Wasa Patodos.  
  
Wasap: Prefiero que me llamen Wasap, gracias  
  
Serco Hones: Eso es todo, supongo, gracias a todos *aplauden mientras salen del escenario*  
  
Entra dos chavales, un tanto jóvenes.  
  
Davis: Hola, yo soy Davis, tal vez me conozcan puesto he salido en la televisión y este es Cody, también ha trabajado conmigo en la tele y de hecho hemos ganado mucho dinero, lo cual le he regalado este anillo valorado en 10.000 Euros a mi novio Cody ^^Uu, ¿a que somos geniales? *sonríen ambos, mientras miran al publico* *los demás quedan callados sin palabras* Bueno eso es todo *se van sin recibir aplausos*  
  
Sube un chaval también joven y solitario con su inseparable ordenador portátil.  
  
Andrew: Hola a todos, yo soy Andrew, soy un experto en informática, si queréis algo sobre mi, ya sabéis que ando paseando por el barco, gracias. *le aplauden mientras sale del escenario*  
  
Sube un chaval con una llave inglesa.  
  
Mario: Hola soy Mario y soy un fontanero  
  
*algún gracioso entre la sala con voz de Homer Simpson*: ¿y donde te has dejado a Luigiiii?  
  
Mario: ò.o Bueno, como iba diciendo, soy fontanero y viajo solo, y bueno... aquí estoy también por si me queréis conocer, gracias *se va mientras los pasajeros le aplauden*  
  
Sube al escenario un chaval con una psp (Play Station Portátil).  
  
Zander: Hola mi nombre es Zander y soy un maniático en los videojuegos, sobretodo los de snipers y tipo espionaje, si alguien cree que es mejor que yo, que se dirija inmediatamente a mi y aclararemos el asunto, gracias ^^ *se va del escenario mientras aplauden el resto de pasajeros*  
  
Sube otro chaval, solitario también al escenario  
  
Keikun: Buenas soy Keikun, soy un excelente estudiante e inteligente, me encanta dedicar mi tiempo a los ordenadores y comunicaciones al igual que otras muchas cosas que se hacer, pero que no vienen a cuento, si alguien quiere algo solo tiene que decirlo y veré lo que pueda hacer, siempre intento ayudar a los demás, bueno eso es todo, muchas gracias. *se va del escenario*  
  
Sube una joven, que llevaba encima de si un collar de diamantes, y sus dedos lleno de anillos con Rubís, zafiros y de oro de 24 quilates  
  
Susana: Hola a todos, soy la hija menor de la famosa duquesa de Cete, viajo sola, por que quiero llegar a mi casa con mis padres, si queréis algo de mi, podéis buscarme, me encanta los cotilleos ^^. Adiós *baja del escenario*  
  
De repente se oye a Tai  
  
Tai: Bueno, creo que no falta nadie, ahora... que empiece la fiesta inaugural!!  
  
*empieza a sonar música clásica y algunos empiezan a bailar con sus parejas, otros van directos a los canapés que servían los camareros, de ahí se empiezan a crear nuevas amistades.*  
  
Keikun: *dirigiéndose a Andrew, Mario y Zander* Buenas noches, así que todos vosotros, sois los que viajáis solos, no?  
  
Zander: Bueno, no tan solos, yo tengo mi PS2 y mi juego del Metal Gear Solid 2 ^^  
  
Mario: Aja! con que tu has sido el bromista de antes, en el meeting, eh? reconozco tu voz ò.o  
  
Zander: Hey hey hey! tranquilo! era una brooooma  
  
Mario: No me gustan las bromas   
  
Andrew: Bueno... yo por lo menos si puedo decir que viaje solo, pero como ya dije antes, me encanta mi ordenador portátil, es mi gran entretenimiento, para todos mis viajes ^^  
  
Zander: ¿Y tienes el juego del Vice City?  
  
Andrew: Jeje... claro que si!, es uno de mis favoritos  
  
Zander: Me tienes que dejar jugar!!  
  
Andrew: ô.ô *piensa* vaya confianzas que pilla este *dice dudosamente* bueno, ya veremos. *cambiando de tema* Oye Keikun... *le corta*  
  
Keikun: Llamadme Kei, me gusta mas  
  
Andrew: Bueno, Kei... a ti también te encantan los videojuegos?  
  
Kei: Sinceramente no mucho, tengo pocos juegos y para los que tengo, son de tipo estrategia, aunque me gusta mas leer libros o hablar por móvil.  
  
Mario: A mi también me gustan los móviles, mirad *saca el suyo, que era un Nokia 3650* tiene cámara de fotos y siempre me lo llevo a donde vaya, puesto que mi trabajo de fontanero estresa en algunas ocasiones, así que pauso y me pongo a jugar ^^  
  
Zander: ¿Que juegos tienes?  
  
Mario: El Bounce, Doom, la serpiente, el Mix Pix...  
  
Zander: Buah! vaya rollo de juegos.  
  
Mario: o.ó pues que esperas que haya en un móvil? el Metal Gear Solid 3?  
  
Zander: Ojala!! Ojala...  
  
Andrew: Bueno... ha sido un placer en conoceros, pero tengo sueño y creo que ya me retiro a dormir. Hasta mañana!  
  
Zander, Mario y Kei: Adiós   
  
De repente, se apagaron todas las luces de la sala, se oyen gritos de miedo de entre la gente, y de repente se oyen cuatro tiros, gritos de Susana, pasos, voces raras, y por ultimo al cabo de 30 segundos, se oye caer algo al suelo, y cuando aparecieron las luces (20 segundos mas tarde), aparece en el escenario Cody y Davis tumbados en el suelo, sin moverse y con dos tiros (uno al corazón y otro en la barriga) cada uno (y sin el diamante de Cody), y a Susana, con su elegante ropa rajada, herida por alguna navaja y sin ninguna de sus joyas.  
  
Todos: Oh!!!  
  
Wasap: Creo que es hora de que revelemos nuestras identidades...  
  
Serco Hones: *En alto* elemental querido Wasap, esto es un caso mas para el súper detective Serco Hones!  
  
Todos: ¿detective?  
  
Serco Hones: Aja! Así es! Y resolveré este caso, aquí podemos comprobar que Davis y Cody están muertos, bueno, que le podemos hacer, pero el caso mas grave es de Susana, ha perdido todas sus joyas!! *sale del tema* Wasap, llévate los cadáveres de aquí y llévatelos a nuestro cuarto, luego ya los analizaremos...  
  
Wasap: Siempre a mi el mismo trabajo  
  
Serco Hones: Elemental querido Wasap, así que empieza ya , volviendo al tema, deseo pedir al Señor Presidente Tai, que de la orden de parar el barco y quedarnos en cuarentena, hasta que se resuelva el crimen. Bueno, también exijo aquí a los presentes, que no entren al salón de baile, puesto que podrían quitarme pistas importantes para aclarar el misterio. Mañana empezare a investigar y a interrogar poco a poco, conseguiré lo antes posible hallar el culpable, *ve a Wasap que ha terminado con su trabajo y que estaba un tanto agotado* Vamos Wasap, manos a la obra.  
  
Wasap: Vamos. *se retiran del baile, y se dirigen a sus suites*  
  
Eran ya las 12 de la noche, puesto que Serco Hones dio la orden de no pasar al salón de baile y que el barco quedara en cuarentena, solo pensaban en dormir, y prepararse para el interrogatorio.  
  
Jueves 2 de Julio del 2004.  
  
Todos madrugaron y fueron al restaurante a desayunar, los desayunos en el barco, eran en modo buffet, cada uno cogía lo que le interesaba, así que eso hicieron todos, y desayunaron. Mientras desayunaban, aparece Serco Hones y empieza a interrogar a las primeras personas, empezando con Susana, la única victima que sobrevivió al incidente de anoche.  
  
Serco Hones: Buenos días, doña Cete  
  
Susana: *temblando del pánico de ayer, y con voz no muy clara y tartamudeando* Hola Serco  
  
Serco Hones: Te noto aun asustada, ¿podrás contestar a algunas de mis preguntas?  
  
Susana: *igual que antes* Eso espero.  
  
Serco Hones: Muy bien, empiezo ¿podrías identificar de los que hay aquí presente quien podría ser?  
  
Susana: No se muy bien... solo se que me quitaron todas mis joyas y me hirieron, muy rápidamente, no sabría identificar exactamente, por que me quede paralizada tras lo que ocurrió, por que le tengo mucho pánico a la oscuridad.  
  
Serco Hones: Ok, Wasap, ¿lo estas apuntando todo?  
  
Wasap: Claro que si, Terco, em.. digo... Serco  
  
Serco Hones: *Con tono amenazante* Haré como que no he oído eso *. Bueno, sigo contigo Susana, ¿podrías aportar mas datos sobre lo que te sucedió?  
  
Susana: Lo siento mucho, no me encuentro muy bien *comienza a llorar*, tengo mucho miedo Serco, por favor encuéntralo pronto, no quiero que me maten!!  
  
Serco Hones: No te preocupes! soy un gran profesional, ya tengo mas de 20 años de experiencia, lo encontrare lo antes posible y te prometo que no te pasara nada.  
  
Susana: *mas relajada* *-* Gracias Serquito!! Bueno, me voy a mi habitación a descansar un poco mas. Hasta luego. *se va de la sala, y entonces Wasap y Serco Hones se aproximan a Zander*  
  
Serco Hones: Muy bien, tu eres Zander, el entusiasmado en videojuegos, no?  
  
Zander: Si! y amante de los rifles. *piensa* Ouch!! o.O creo que no debería haber dicho eso...  
  
Serco Hones: Bueno... *susurra a Wasap* creo que ya casi hemos resuelto el crimen, apuntalo como muy sospechoso, a este habrá que interrogarle mas veces. *se dirige de nuevo a Zander* muy bien, ¿que hacías anoche mientras ocurrió el incidente?  
  
Zander: Pues... em... hablaba con Mario, Kei y Andrew  
  
Serco Hones: *en tono de no creérselo mucho* Ya, ya, ya... *se acerca Mario*  
  
Mario: Si, es cierto, yo también estaba con ellos, ¿y quieres que te diga una cosa?. Yo sospecho de Andrew, porque veo mucha casualidad de que el se quisiera ir a su suite tan pronto, y encima se estaba yendo, cuando ocurrió los hechos, y cuando volvió la luz, el no estaba!!!  
  
Serco Hones: ¿es cierto Zander?  
  
Zander: Creo que si... aunque no me fije muy bien, habla con Kei, el puede aportar algo mas  
  
Serco Hones: *susurra a Wasap* apunta a ese tal Andrew como muy sospechoso, pero mejor será que no bajemos la guardia con este tipo, no me hace mucha gracia. *grita hacia Kei* Kei! ¿puedes venir un momento? *se acerca Kei* Ok, Kei, según Mario y Zander, tu estabas anoche hablando con ellos, ¿es cierto?  
  
Kei: Si, por supuesto  
  
Serco Hones: *susurra a Wasap* Apunta a la lista a este también, no me gusta mucho el como se expresa, posiblemente se hace mucho el inteligente para que no le culpemos  
  
Wasap: *le susurra a el* Pero jefe!, el es inteligente, el es así, lo dijo en el Meeting  
  
Serco Hones: *un tanto fuerte* Me da igual! que lo incluyas!!  
  
Wasap: Ok ok... no te pongas así!! *lo apunta*  
  
Serco Hones: Bueno, como iba diciendo, según Mario, dijo que Andrew se iba segundos antes de que ocurrieran los hechos, no es así?  
  
Kei: Si, decía que tenia sueño y que se iba  
  
Serco Hones: Aja! muy bien... ¿también es cierto eso que Andrew no estaba cuando ocurrieron los hechos?   
  
Kei: No, estaba probando unos canapés que tenia un camarero justo en la salida  
  
Serco Hones: *susurra de nuevo a Wasap* Incluye al fontanero también, ha mentido  
  
Mario: Pero si no lo vi, Kei, creo que estas mintiendo!  
  
Kei: No, no miento, yo de siempre he sido educado, y que yo sepa, un fontanero que esta estresado con su trabajo y que para ello juega con su móvil enseñándolo como si fuera lo mejor que hay, me parece a mi que es mala educación, así que no me inculpes a mi, yo le vi allí  
  
Zander: Ahora que lo recuerdo... es cierto lo que dice Kei, estaba probando unos canapés, pero... estaba comiendo mientras veía lo que ha sucedido, y ni si quiera se acerco mucho.  
  
Serco Hones: Bueno, gracias a todos, nos habéis servido de gran ayuda, voy a seguir con el interrogatorio.  
  
Wasap: Jefe! tengo hambre  
  
Serco Hones: ¿tu? Si deberías estar a dieta, y adelgazar unos quilitos que te hacen falta!  
  
Wasap: A mi me da igual que este gordo, pero quiero comer!!  
  
Serco Hones: Uff... que compañero, siempre pensando en lo mismo, y encima de todo, no haces nada de nada, esto es patético!!  
  
Wasap: ¿Que no hago nada? ¡¿Que no hago nada?! *se intenta tranquilizar los nervios* mejor me callo  
  
Serco Hones: Preguntaremos a aquellos *señalando a los condes Asakura* y después pararemos a desayunar. *se acercan a los condes Asakura*  
  
Serco Hones: Buenos días condes Asakura, voy a hacerles unas preguntitas con respecto a ayer. ¿Que hacían cuando ocurrieron los hechos?  
  
Annie: ¿Y a ti que te importa? No quiero ir contando mi vida a los demás  
  
Serco Hones: Señora!, no creo que esos sean modales para hablar a un detective, buscando a un sospechoso muy peligroso  
  
Annie: ¿¿Como me has llamado?? ¿¿Señora?? ¿Acaso me ves que tenga mas de 50 años? *saca el bazooka y le apunta a su testículo izquierdo, mientras le dice en tono amenazante* Que no se te ocurra volver a llamarme ni señora ni señorita, llámame Annie!  
  
Serco Hones: Aparta ese bazooka y deja de apuntar mis partes, esto es serio! ¿que estabas haciendo? *susurra a Wasap* ¿lo estarás apuntando todo lo que ocurre, no? apuntala como sospechosa por su mal genio  
  
Yoh: Perdónala Serco Hones, ella es así por naturaleza, debes entenderlo.. estábamos bailando, creo que éramos los únicos que bailaban, por que el resto estaban comiendo canapés  
  
Annie: Joder, querido! un poco mas y le cuentas nuestras vidas! ¿a el que le interesara lo que hagamos?  
  
Yoh: Pero querida... es detective, tienes que entender que te pueden poner como sospechosa, y encima le has amenazado con tu bazooka, mira que te dije que no te trajeras ese cacharro aquí, nos van a detener!  
  
Annie: No le llames cacharro a mi querido bazooka!! mira que te lo estoy diciendo siempre *corta Serco Hones*  
  
Serco Hones: Ejem, ejem.. dejen las peleas matrimoniales para luego, quiero que me respondan solamente a esta ultima pregunta si es posible, ¿vosotros sabéis quien podría ser el sospechoso o sospechosa?  
  
Annie: No tenemos ni puñetera idea, ¿crees que si supiéramos algo estaríamos aquí como idiotas dejándonos preguntar por un inútil detective??   
  
Serco Hones: Seño.. digo Annie.. no quiero que me trate con ese tono amenazante o tendré que arrestarla, y con respecto a su bazooka, eso es ilegal. Bueno ya discutiremos esto luego, que tienen que cerrar el restaurante y aun no hemos desayunado nada, que solo quedamos nosotros 4, así que hasta luego.  
  
Wasap: Aleluya jefe!! casi me desmayo del hambre!  
  
Se sentaron a comer, y los condes Asakura se disponían a abandonar, cuando de repente se oye un grito, el cual reconocieron rápidamente que era Susana. Rápidamente, Serco abandono el restaurante y se dirigió donde procedieron esos gritos. Cuando llego donde escucho esos gritos, vio que estaba Susana dentro de la suite de ellos.  
  
Serco Hones: Pero bueno! ¿que se supones que haces en mi suite, Susana?  
  
Susana: Esta, estaba... intentando dormir, pero oía voces de dentro de tu suite, y cuando fui a ver, llame a la puerta, y estaba abierta, y vi a Cody y a Davis tumbados en el pasillo, donde están ahora  
  
Serco Hones: ¿y por que has gritado?  
  
Susana: Por que no soporto ver cadáveres, y me hace pensar que yo pudiera ser asesinada también!  
  
Serco Hones: No te preocupes, te prometí que no permitiría que te ocurriera eso. Y así pasara, no te preocupes mas y vete a dormir  
  
Susana: Gracias Serco, podré dormir mas tranquila ahora que has venido. Adiós *se marcha a su suite*  
  
Serco Hones: Que raro que estuviera la puerta abierta, ¿habrá podido ser ella?  
  
Wasap: Lo dudo mucho, pero me voy a desayunar que no he comido nada aun, y tengo hambre!  
  
Serco Hones: Elemental querido Wasap!, no hemos comido nada, y yo también tengo hambre. Así que vayamos antes que nos cierren.  
  
Se fueron a desayunar rápidamente, y después de esto, se dirigieron a su suite, para seguir con la investigación, al cabo de 3 horas...   
  
Serco Hones: Bien, querido Wasap, ahora tenemos que investigar los cadáveres, para ver que sacamos.  
  
Wasap: *preocupado* Pero...   
  
Serco Hones: ¿que ocurre?  
  
Wasap: Que de tanto investigar sobre las respuestas de los demás, se nos ha pasado el tiempo volando, y tengo hambre  
  
Serco Hones: Elemental querido Wasap!, son las 2 de la tarde, el restaurante lo cierran a las 3, así que démonos prisa para comer, y seguir con la investigación a la vez.  
  
Bajaron hasta el restaurante, donde solo encontró al marinero Josema Ricon, comiendo y a Andrew. Entonces no dudaron en ir a preguntar, después de haber comido rápidamente. Con lo que decidieron empezar con Andrew, ya que tenia pinta de irse ya y Josema Ricon, no. Entonces, se acercan a el y le preguntan:  
  
Serco Hones: Buenas tardes, Andrew. Veras, vengo a interrogarte  
  
Wasap: *corrigiéndole* venimos!  
  
Serco Hones: . Queremos preguntarte que que hacías en el momento del incidente de ayer  
  
Andrew: Pues... yo estaba hablando con Mario, Zander y Kei, pero claro, yo siempre me suelo aborrecer de este tipo de baile, con lo que decidí ir a mi suite a dormir. Pero justo cuando me despido e iba a salir por la puerta, de repente se apagan las luces, con lo que me quede cerca de la salida, y en cuanto se encendieron las luces, fui haber que sucedió.  
  
Serco Hones: Según me dijeron, tu no fuiste haber que hacían, sino que te quedaste comiendo canapés  
  
Andrew: Bueno... es cierto, pero también fui a ver lo que sucedió.  
  
Serco Hones: Y como ultima pregunta, ¿sospecharías tu de alguien?  
  
Andrew: Pues la verdad es que no, no conozco nada mas que a los que conocí anoche, que fue con los que hable durante poco tiempo  
  
Serco Hones: Ok, bueno te dejo que ahora preguntare a Josema Ricon. *se alejan de Andrew y van a preguntar a Josema Ricon* Buenas tardes, tu debes ser Josema Ricon, no?  
  
Josema Ricon: Si, el marinero y camarero de aquí  
  
Serco Hones: Vengo a preguntarte sobre el incidente de ayer. Bueno, ¿que hacías en el momento del crimen?  
  
Josema Ricon: Estaba, pues en mi puesto, cerca de la salida sirviendo canapés a cualquiera que pidiera  
  
Serco Hones: ¿y estando al lado de la salida, notaste si alguien salió, mientras ocurría el incidente o después?  
  
Josema Ricon: El caso es que no, no note nada, eso si, cuando volvieron las luces, tenia a uno que estaba zampando canapés, pero que luego se acerco al montón de gente, donde estaban viendo lo ocurrido  
  
Serco Hones: Ok, gracias por todo. *ve que de repente, aparece Tai hablando con el capitán Canalla y con Kenta, sobre lo sucedido* Vamos Wasap, tenemos que interrogar a ellos también. *se acercan y empiezan a hablarle a Kenta* Buenas tardes, Kenta, ¿podrías contestarme a estas preguntas?  
  
Kenta Gono: Claro que si, empieza  
  
Serco Hones: ¿que hacías en el momento del incidente?  
  
Kenta Gono: Estaba hablando con Tai y con el capitán sobre la marcha que teníamos, lo felices que éramos por la gran inauguración y al suceder esto, se nos cambio el rostro definitivamente.  
  
Serco Hones: bueno, ¿y que me dices de los cadáveres, por que no los miraste?  
  
Kenta Gono: por que os lo llevasteis antes de que hiciera la autopsia  
  
Serco Hones: *dudando* pues de eso será... Bueno, ahora después vienes con nosotros a hacer la autopsia a los cadáveres, ¿vale?  
  
Kenta Gono: Vale  
  
Serco Hones: Tai, dame tu versión de lo que hacías  
  
Tai: Kenta ya te lo explico todo, yo estaba con ellos hablando de lo mismo  
  
Serco Hones: Pero... a ti que te se ve como que conoces mas a todos los presentes, puesto que eres el presidente y saludaste personalmente a la gente mientras se iban metiendo al barco ¿sabrías decirme si notaste algo raro en alguno de los que entraron?  
  
Tai: Pues sinceramente no, todos se les veían bien formales, aunque vi a una señorita, la condesa Asakura, que llevaba su bazooka, pero todo normal.  
  
Serco Hones: ¿Te parece normal que una condesa lleve un bazooka?  
  
Tai: Tratándose de la condesa Asakura si  
  
Serco Hones: ¿Por que?  
  
Tai: Por que... ella va pegada a su bazooka como tu vas pegado con el Wasap  
  
Serco Hones: Bueno, bueno, pues ella me amenazo apuntándome en una zona que no quiero nombrar ahora  
  
*Tai, Kenta y Canalla se rieron durante un buen rato* ò.o ¿que os hace tanta gracia?  
  
Canalla: Te has dejado infravalorar por una condesa, rindiéndote, siendo aun así detective *siguen riéndose*  
  
Serco Hones: Vamonos Wasap, estos son los peores que haya entrevistado en mi vida, *grita* Eh! Kenta, ¿vienes a hacer la autopsia o te vas a quedar riéndote de mi allí?  
  
Kenta: Ahora os alcanzo *sigue riéndose, y Serco y Wasap se van del restaurante, hacia su suite*  
  
Se dirigieron Serco y Wasap a su suite, y cuando entran, se encuentran con una gran sorpresa. ¡¡¡Los cuerpos sin vida de Cody y Davis no estaban!!!, por lo cual se empezaron a preocupar mas del caso.  
  
Serco Hones: Esto me huele muy mal, Wasap  
  
Wasap: Pues yo no huelo nada raro, jefe  
  
Serco Hones: no me refería a eso, inútil  
  
Wasap: Es que jefe, tienes cada cosas en la cabeza...  
  
Serco Hones: Bueno, dejemos el tema, alguien tuvo que quitar los cadáveres, y tal vez sea el asesino o asesina  
  
Wasap: Podríamos ir suite por suite, mirando a ver donde pueden estar los cadáveres, no creo que los dejen en otro lugar, por que son públicos  
  
Serco Hones: Pues claro!! Que listo soy!! Wasap! Vamos a mirar suite por suite, haber si encontramos los cadáveres  
  
Wasap: ò.o eso ya te lo dije YO!  
  
Serco Hones: *suspira* ¡Ay! Si la envidia fuera tiña, cuantos tiñosos habrían. Aunque probablemente puede ser que hayan podido arrojar los cadáveres al Mar!!! *de repente entra Kenta*  
  
Kenta: Y bien, ¿donde están los cadáveres?  
  
Serco Hones: Creo que nos lo robaron, y ahora no podremos esclarecer el caso  
  
Wasap: ¿lo ves jefe? Si hubiéramos hecho la autopsia antes de interrogar no pasaría eso, y mira que te lo dije  
  
Serco Hones: No vengas con jueguecitos Wasap, esto es muy grave.  
  
Kenta: Bueno, ¿estáis insinuando de que los cadáveres no están?  
  
Serco Hones: Pues me temo que no, tendremos que ir suite por suite a investigar.  
  
Kenta: Me parece bien, venga poneos manos a la obra.  
  
Dicho esto, todos abandonan la suite de Serco y Wasap. Justo en ese mismo momento, salía de su suite cabreada e histérica, Annie, la condesa Asakura.  
  
Annie: ¡Que me dejes en paz! Me voy a leer a la biblioteca, para calmar mis nervios. *pega un portazo y se dirige hacia la biblioteca*  
  
Serco Hones: Wasap, persíguela haber que puedes sacar de ella, yo de mientras mirare suite por suite con Kenta, para ver si encontramos los cadáveres.  
  
Wasap: Entendido jefe *la empieza a seguir sigilosamente*  
  
Entonces, Annie termina de llegar a la biblioteca, y pudo observar que solo había un joven en ella. Era Kei, que estudiaba sobre telecomunicaciones.  
  
Annie: Hola, señor...  
  
Kei: Llámame Kei, si...  
  
Annie: Kei... ¿usted sabe si tienen algún libro de manga de shaman king, en esta biblioteca?  
  
Kei: Me gustaría que me tutearas, Annie  
  
Annie: Vale, ¿has encontrado algún libro?  
  
Kei: Si, mira, en esa estantería hay unos cuantos *le señala a una estantería que estaba a su izquierda*  
  
Annie: Gracias *se sienta cerca de el, y ambos empiezan a leer, pero al cabo de poco tiempo, Kei se percata de que tiene un bazooka*  
  
Kei: *grita asustado* Ah! ¿Eres la asesina?  
  
Annie: ¿quien? ¿yo?, Nah, que va! Este es mi precioso bazooka que siempre va conmigo a donde yo vaya  
  
Kei: No mataras gente, ¿verdad?  
  
Annie: Que va!, eso si no incluyo las 12 veces que solté accidentalmente el gatillo, mientras apuntaba donde siempre suelo apuntar  
  
Kei: o.O Pe... pero... no tendrás intención de usarlo aquí y ahora, ¿no?  
  
Annie: ^^ Que va! Además no te preocupes mira que tengo aquí *le enseña unas licencias*  
  
Kei: *empieza a leerlas mentalmente* Licencia de armas en España... *lee otra* licencia de matar *después sale unas letras muy borrosas, las cuales el no pudo identificar* *asustado* ¿licencia para matar gente?  
  
Annie: Que dices exagerado!, es para matar animales. Tengo muy buena puntería  
  
Kei: *Mas relajado* Ahh!! *mira el reloj* Oh! Vaya, es la hora de comer, y además tengo hambre, fue un gusto en conocerte, Annie  
  
Annie: Igualmente, aunque mira, te acompaño  
  
Kei: ¿pero y tu marido?  
  
Annie: Se ha quedado viendo el fútbol   
  
Kei: Oh!... pues vamos...  
  
Ambos se van hacia el restaurante, donde solo ven a Andrew comiendo. Entonces se acercan a donde Andrew....  
  
Kei: Mira Andrew, te presento a Annie, la acabo de conocer en la biblioteca...  
  
Andrew: *deja de comer y la saluda* Oh... Hola, ¿te llamabas Ana, no?  
  
Annie: No!, Annie ^^  
  
Andrew: Ah!, eso, Annie.. *se fija en ella, y contempla que guarda un bazooka, un poco escondido* ¿¿Qué es eso?? *señala al bazooka* ¿terrorista?  
  
Kei: *se ríe* que va!, mira que te lo explique ella  
  
Annie: Si, es que este es mi amado bazooka, a donde voy yo, el siempre va conmigo  
  
Andrew: ¿pero no será real, no?  
  
Annie: Si lo es, ¿quieres verlo?  
  
Andrew: o.O UU No no no... gracias... no hace falta ^^UU *invitándolos* ¿bueno, venís a comer?  
  
Kei: Si   
  
Se sienta Annie y Kei, y al poco tiempo de sentarse viene Josema Ricon, con el menú, y ellos eligieron. Después de comer, ambos se dirigieron a la cubierta, para pasear y conocerse mejor, cuando de repente oyen gritos de alguien al otro lado del barco, cuando llegaron, vieron que era Zander, que estaba jugando con su ordenador portátil. Entonces, se pararon para saludarle.  
  
Andrew: Mira, Annie, este que ves aquí jugando con su portátil, es Zander, un fanático total a los videojuegos  
  
Kei: *Curioseando* ¿A que juego estas jugando?  
  
Zander: Al Metal Gear Solid 4, uno que puedes competir con otro jugador.  
  
Kei: Pues prepárate por que a mi nadie me gana jugando al Metal Gear Solid  
  
Zander: uf.. dudo mucho que me superes.  
  
Kei: Esta tarde te reto  
  
Andrew: *apuntándose* Venga, yo también  
  
Annie: *haciendo hueco también* Y yo  
  
Kei y Andrew: ¿tu también?  
  
Annie: Si!, me encanta ir con Snake y su NIKITA, o su STINGER ^^  
  
Kei: *entre dientes* bazookas, era de suponerse  
  
Annie: ^^ ¿decías?  
  
Kei: ^^U Nada, nada...   
  
Tras presentarse de un modo un tanto raro, Zander, dejo de jugar con su portátil, y se junto con Annie, Andrew y Kei, para pasear con ellos y conocerse mejor. Rápidamente se hizo de noche, y se fueron a cenar. Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Yoh, estaba solo en una mesa terminando de cenar, y ve aparecer a Annie con Kei, Andrew y Zander. Lo cual, disimuladamente termina de cenar, se dirige a su suite, a esperarla para ver a que horas llegaba a su suite, y tener una charla. Entonces, mientras se dirigía hacia su suite, vio al botones Juan Chuzri, y le mando una misión.  
  
Yoh: Juan! Necesito que me hagas una misión, te recompensare muy bien, me gustaría que vigilaras los movimientos de Annie, con esos tipos, y que luego me lo hagas saber, antes de que venga a mi suite  
  
Juan Chuzri: Mmm.. vale, pero... ¿es que sospecha de su mujer?  
  
Yoh: Tal vez... pero mas que nada quiero asegurarme de que no me pone los cuernos, así que por favor, vigilara.  
  
Juan Chuzri: Vale, has contratado a un buen espía.   
  
Tras esto, Juan Chuzri, se dirigió hacia el restaurante, donde estaban los 4 cenando, mientras que Yoh, se fue a su suite, para preparar un posible discurso. Toda la noche, fueron observados y escuchados por Juan Chuzri. Después de que cenaran, se dirigieron a la zona de ocio, donde decidieron hacer su competición del Metal Gear. Sin dudas algunas, gano Zander, aquella partida, que duro horas. Después, se dirigieron a la piscina climatizada, donde se pegaron un pequeño chapuzón a tan altas horas de la madrugada, pero cuando llegaba casi a la piscina, Juan, este fue vigilado por Serco, el cual decidió espiarle, por que sospechaba de lo que estaba haciendo. Al cabo de hora y media, salieron de la piscina, y se dirigían ya hacia sus suites, y Juan Chuzri, les siguió, hasta que escucho una voz. Era Serco, que le detuvo, llamándolo por su nombre.  
  
Serco Hones: Juan!, ¿qué estas tramando?  
  
Juan Chuzri: ¿Yo? *un poco nervioso* No es lo que tu te crees, no intentaba asesinarlos  
  
Serco Hones: No sospecho de ti, solo preguntaba. *entre dientes y dirigido a Wasap* apuntalo como sospechoso, probablemente quisiera atacarles a ellos. *dirigiéndose a Juan* ¿qué hacías?  
  
Juan Chuzri: Veras... es algo secreto, no debo decirlo...  
  
Serco Hones: Pues yo soy detective, y tengo que saber que hacías, por que sino te tomare como sospechoso. Así que cuéntame!  
  
Juan Chuzri: Bueno... veras... el conde Asakura, me mando una misión, que era que vigilara a su prometida, para ver si le ponía los cuernos con esos, así que fui a espiarles, para ver que sacaba. Solo estoy bajo las ordenes de Yoh  
  
Serco Hones: Ah, con que solo era eso... bueno, nosotros nos vamos ya, buenas noches.   
  
Rápidamente, desaparecen de allí, dirigiéndose a sus suites, así que Juan se apresura para llamar a Yoh, e informarle de lo sucedido. Mientras tanto, en la suite de los condes Asakura, estaba Yoh, esperando a tener nuevas noticias. De repente le llaman por teléfono, sin dudarlo, decide descolgarlo  
  
Yoh: ¿Diga?  
  
Juan: Su prometida se dirige a su suite, les he seguido sin ser descubierto  
  
Yoh: Pues cuéntame!   
  
Juan: Nose tiene que preocupar mucho, por lo que se ve ha encontrado a unos buenos amigos, lo cual después de la cena, se fueron a hacer un torneo con los Portátiles, y luego se fueron a la piscina.  
  
Yoh: ¿y no notaste nada raro, mientras estaban en la piscina o en algún que otro lugar?  
  
Juan: No, solo hablaban y se reían, vamos que... pasaron un buen rato juntos.  
  
Yoh: Bueno, gracias por todo, te dejo que estoy escuchando las llaves, tiene que ser ella. Mañana te recompensare, Adiós. *cuelga, mientras que Annie se percata solo de que había colgado el teléfono*  
  
Annie: ¿a quien llamabas a estas horas?  
  
Yoh: Oh... em... *se le nota dudoso y contesta al ratillo* estaba llamando a Serco, para preguntarle que que tal iba con sus investigaciones.  
  
Annie: ya, eso me suena a cuento  
  
Yoh: *volviendo en si* ¡Pero bueno!. ¿dónde has estado tu hasta estas horas?  
  
Annie: Estaba en la zona ocio y luego me fui a la piscina  
  
Yoh: Ya, y seguro que con 3 tíos mas, ¿no?  
  
Annie: *piensa* ¿cómo lo sabrá? Aunque... ahora que lo pienso, escuche unas voces, como si fuera Serco y Juan hablando... *le habla* ¿contrataste a alguien para que me vigilara, ne?  
  
Yoh: ¿Yo? ¡Que va!  
  
Annie: ¿Y como es que lo sabes? *  
  
Yoh: Pues.... ^^U *piensa por un momento y le contesta cabreado* Esto ahora no viene al caso. No quiero que te acerques a nadie, ¿me oyes?  
  
Annie: Por si no lo sabias, soy tu prometida, no tu esposa, pero si te sirve esto de consuelo, son unos buenos amigos que conocí y que me interese en conocerles mejor, por tu perfectamente sabes como soy, que apenas me relaciono tan bien con la gente, la mayoría son... amenazados por mi.  
  
Yoh: Bueno... es cierto, tal vez me haya pasado demasiado contigo. Bueno, esta te la perdono, pero por favor, no lo repitas mas  
  
Annie: No te preocupes , si de aquí a pocos días, estaremos en Benicante, y cada uno seguirá hacia delante  
  
Yoh: Bueno, también es cierto. Venga vamos para la cama. Buenas noches.  
  
Se pusieron a dormir, sin mas rechistar, y como los demás.  
  
Viernes 3 de Julio del 2004.  
  
El día apareció tormentoso, era una pequeña tormenta que pasaba por el océano. Esta tormenta hizo despertar a la gente, por que la mar estaba un poco alterada, y el barco se movía de un lado para otro, pero no muy salvajemente. Había gente que con esto, estaba asustada, otros aprovecharon para irse al restaurante y otros que intentaban seguir durmiendo. Rápidamente se hicieron las 9 de la mañana, lo cual la gente empezaban a bajar al restaurante. En ese preciso momento, en el restaurante, se encontraban: Serco, Wasap, el conde Asakura, Canalla, Tai, El medico Kenta y Mario; todos desayunando. Pero en ese momento, se oye otro grito terriblemente fuerte y espantador, lo cual Serco y Wasap, se apresuraron haber que sucedía, cuando llegaron donde creían que provenían aquellos gritos, era en la suite de Susana. Decidieron entrar, y efectivamente, dieron en el lugar exacto, pero era lo que se temían. Susana estaba muerta, tenia encima de si una almohada perforada, lo cual el asesino hizo que la pistola no sonara fuerte. El cuerpo sin vida de Susana, presenciaba un disparo en el corazón y otro en el abdomen, justo como lo que sucedió en el baile, hacia ya 2 días, también pudieron observar que había sido robada, momentos antes de ser asesinada. Entonces, pudieron comprobar, que el asesino dejo huellas por la sangre, y que tal vez no se percataría de que había pisado la sangre, con lo cual esas pisadas llegaban hacia la ventana de la suite, donde probablemente, haya saltado, por que las suites del barco, por el otro lado de aquellas ventanas, estaba los pasillo de la cubierta del exterior. Lamentablemente, no pudieron seguir el paso, por culpa de la tormenta que azotaba el barco. Entonces, Serco, deducía sin problemas, de que se trataba del mismo asesino, con lo cual, los que culparon como sospechosos y que estaban presentes en el restaurante en aquel momento, fueron excluidos de su lista de sospechosos. El ya sabia que estaba ya próximo a resolver el crimen. Repasaron la lista de sospechosos, y comprobaron atónitos, que todo era mas sencillo que nunca. Tenían en su lista nada mas que 4 sospechosos, en ellos se encontraban Annie, Andrew, Zander y Kei. Serco con esto, dedujo que el asesino ya tenia sus días contados. Entonces, junto con Wasap, repasaron las características de los sospechosos.  
  
Serco Hones: Muy bien, Wasap, este crimen casi ya esta resuelto. Repasemos la lista de sospechoso, tal vez nos aproximemos mas al sospechoso. En primer lugar tenemos a Annie, aquella que lleva un bazooka, lo cual no es de dudar que pueda incluir alguna que otra arma, y que probablemente sea ella, la asesina que buscamos.  
  
Wasap: Así es, pero tenemos a otros tres sospechosos mas.  
  
Serco Hones: Elementar querido Wasap, tenemos como siguiente en la lista a Andrew, que en el momento de los hechos, se dirigía hacia fuera del baile, tal vez después de asesinar a Cody y Davis, decidiera abandonar sigilosamente el salón, pero tontos que fuimos, que no le cacheemos para ver si encontrábamos algo.  
  
Wasap: Jefe... hablando de Cody y Davis, todavía no los hemos encontrado  
  
Serco Hones: Ahora no es momento de eso, tenemos como tercer sospechoso a Zander, aquel maniaco del Sniper, que segurísimamente, que tanto ficticiamente en sus videojuegos, como en la vida real, le encante practicar tiro y quedarse con la recompensa de los ricos  
  
Wasap: Si, probablemente sea el, pero nos queda un ultimo sospechoso mas.  
  
Serco Hones: Elemental querido Wasap. Tenemos a Keikun, aquel joven que se hacia demasiado el listo, y que es muy culturizado, tal vez, haya leído libros no convenientes como complejos manuales para robar expertamente, a la vez de asesinar sin dejar rastro, caso error para el, por que tenemos a muy pocos sospechosos.  
  
Tras este pequeño repaso, fueron a examinar mas detalladamente junto con Kenta, el cuerpo de Susana, que aun yacía tirada en su suite. Lamentablemente, no sacaron nada de aquel cuerpo, con lo que tuvieron que seguir investigando. Tras esto, se fueron a pasear por la cubierta inferior del barco, para seguir pudiendo sacar alguna conclusión mas exacta, bajo aquella tormenta que tenia pinta de estar cesando. Pero no sabían que de repente, había un láser apuntando detrás de Serco. Por fortuna, Wasap se percato de eso, y alerto rápidamente a Serco, que rodara a un lugar seguro antes de ser disparado.  
  
Wasap: CUIDADO SERCO, TE APUNTAN POR DETRÁS!!!   
  
Serco se quedo como paralizado del susto, cuando de repente se oye un tiro, donde rápidamente cierra los ojos. Al poco tiempo, los abrió, y vio que su compañero le había salvado la vida, pero el estaba gravemente herido.  
  
Serco Hones: Noo!!! T.T Wasap! No te vayas!!  
  
Wasap: *Sin apenas muchas fuerzas para hablar* Tuve que hacer esto, tienes que aclarar el misterio ahora tu solo, hazlo por nosotros que hemos sido asesinado.  
  
Serco Hones: No! No digas eso, querido Wasap! No me puedes dejar solo, recuerda que somos un gran equipo, llamare a Kenta para que te salve, pero por favor, no te mueras, Wasap... *coge el teléfono móvil, y llama a Kenta, le comunica lo sucedido y acude muy rápidamente al lugar donde se encontraban*  
  
Serco Hones: Dime Wasap, ¿pudiste ver quien fue?  
  
Wasap: Me temo que no, jefe... pero algo me dice que puede haber otro sospechoso que no hayamos incluido, y te puedo garantizar que no era uno solo, se oían voces, y no era de ninguna chica, ni de los jóvenes que hemos estado culpando, incluyendo el que le gusta ser Sniper, seguro que no ha sido el.  
  
Serco Hones: Pero... ¿quién podrá ser? Tendré que deducirlo otra vez.  
  
Wasap: *cambiando de tema* Serco... ¿Puedes hacerme un ultimo favor? *levanta la mano, agarrando las gafas que tenia Serco puestas*  
  
Serco Hones: Si... ¿Wasap...? *se le derraman unas pequeñas lagrimas*  
  
Wasap: Por favor, llámame... llámame... Wasa  
  
Serco Hones: ¿qué tiene de malo Wasap? *de repente, su mano cae, tirando las gafas de Serco al suelo, y Serco no recibe respuesta* *asustado, triste y sin apenas poder hablar* ¿Wasa? ¿¿¡Wasa!?? Wasaaaaaaaaa!!! *empieza a llorar sin control mientras dice pensando* Nosotros fuimos colegas desde el colegio, fuimos grandes amigos, crecimos y siempre nos teníamos en la misma clase, tras graduarnos en la universidad, decidimos hacernos detectives, puesto que éramos grandes amigos, ¿por qué tuviste que abandonarme en este lugar, en este mismo día, en este mismo instante? ¿por que?. Wasa, te juro que encontrare al asesino pronto, te lo prometo! *deja de pensar, mientras se le caían las ultimas lagrimas, mientras hablaba a Kenta* El... fue de siempre mi mejor amigo, nunca le llegue a respetar correctamente, y el... el me salvo la vida! Me la salvo, mientras deducíamos ya el asesino que ha intentado asesinarme. Kenta... quiero pedirte un grandioso favor, ¿puedes ayudarme a esclarecer el caso?. Me siento muy deprimido para continuar esto yo solo...  
  
Kenta: Por supuesto que si, te ayudare a encontrar a ese maldito asesino.  
  
Rápidamente, se dirigieron a la suite de Serco, donde repasaron las ultimas novedades que Wasap le dio. Cogió la lista, que ahora poseía Kenta, y tacharon de culpables a Annie, Zander, Kei y Andrew. Entonces se preguntaron que en que podría ver fallado Serco y Wasap.  
  
Serco Hones: Si excluimos a los 4 posibles asesinos, estaremos como al principio, sin ningún sospechoso, solo podemos deducir, que de los de aquí presentes, los posibles culpables son: Josema Ricon o Juan Chuzri.  
  
Kenta: o.O ¡no pueden ser ellos!. Yo estaba, justamente con ellos hablando.  
  
Serco Hones: Pero... los que estaban presentes en el restaurante, tras ser asesinada Susana, mas los que Wasap garantizo ver, solo quedan esos dos como culpables, a no ser...  
  
Kenta: *invitándolo a continuar* A no ser, que ¿que?  
  
Serco Hones: A no ser que el asesino seas... TU *le apunta con el dedo amenazadamente*  
  
Kenta: ¿¡Yo!? Ah, no no... te estas equivocando Serco, yo estaba en el restaurante con Tai y Canalla  
  
Serco Hones: Pero nada de esto es posible! ¡No hay sospechosos! *se detiene a pensar y rápidamente se le enciende la bombilla* ¡¡Un momento!!  
  
Kenta: ¿que?  
  
Serco Hones: Ya se quien es el asesino, es mas, se QUIENES SON!  
  
Kenta: *deseoso de saber la tan esperada respuesta* ¿Quienes?  
  
Serco Hones: Acompáñame, y te lo demostraré.  
  
Se dirigen dentro del barco, y toman rumbo hacia las suites, con lo que Serco, se detiene en la suite de Cody y Davis.  
  
Kenta: ¿Estas insinuando que los cadáveres de Cody y Davis pueden ser? ¡pero si están muertos!  
  
Serco Hones: *contento por que le esta resolviendo la duda a Kenta* No exactamente muertos *pega una patada fuerte a la Suite de Cody y Davis, y observan que ellos estaban dentro, contando sus ganancias, y al lado tenia todas las joyas robadas y sus armas* y *grita* ¡Quedáis detenidos por el nombre de la ley!  
  
Davis y Cody no se resistieron, y dejaron ser esposados por Serco y Kenta. Entonces Kenta le pregunto.  
  
Kenta: ¿Cómo supiste que eran ellos?  
  
Serco Hones: Muy sencillo. Veras... en el momento del suceso, ellos se hicieron los muertos, echándose ketchup encima. Eso parecía sangre, y ese ketchup lo pusieron en zonas similares a los siguientes fallecidos excepto Wasap, para que creyéramos que era otro el culpable. Pero claro, tuvieron la idea tan grande de hacerse los muertos, por que tal vez sabrían que íbamos a dejar las autopsias para luego, con lo cual aprovecharon a escaparse una vez dejados de estar en mi suite, escaparon por la ventana, y en sus suites se camuflaron. Como veras, aquí hay disfraces y mascaras muy buenos, que probablemente usaran para camuflarse como Juan Chuzri o Josema Ricon y poder asesinar a mas gente y robarla, y si fueran descubiertos, echarían a correr para que perdieran de vista a ellos, y pudieran pillar al autentico Juan o Josema, luego, otro motivo que me animo a mirar aquí, era por que al poco tiempo, sus cuerpos no estaban, y claro con eso empecé a sospechar de cómo habría podido ser, y puesto que nunca se me ocurrió mirar en su suite, entonces allí permanecían escondidos, y solo salían a asesinar y a robar. Pero lo que no se, es como iban a poder escapar de aquí...  
  
Davis: ¡Sois unos cabrones! Lo teníamos todo bien planeado, nose como lo habréis conseguido. Después de robar todo lo que quisiéramos, teníamos móviles, para dar la posición exacta del barco, y escapar de aquí, puesto que por suerte, teníamos un barco que era indetectable por los radares. Así que hubiera sido el mejor crimen de este siglo.  
  
Serco Hones: Aja! ¿con que tenéis a alguien mas trabajando para vosotros, no?  
  
Cody: Pues no, no es nuestro primer crimen, compremos ese barco y es de la ultima tecnología, con el mando que hay debajo de mi cama, puedes dar la posición exacta, y el barco automáticamente, viene al punto que le indicamos, esquivando todos los obstáculos que encuentre.  
  
Serco Hones: Kenta! Coge ese mando y trae ese barco aquí, haber si es cierto.  
  
Kenta utilizo el mando, y ciertamente, en pocas horas, el barco (que mas bien parecía un pequeño bote) llego a donde ellos, y no había nadie en el.  
  
Serco Hones: Kenta, llama a Tai y comunícale que tenemos a los asesinos, que acuda aquí, y manda a Canalla que venga también.  
  
Kenta, se dirigió hacia donde se hallaban ellos, y al cabo de 10 minutos, estaban allí presentes.  
  
Serco Hones: Tai, Canalla, aquí tenemos a los asesinos. Tenían una excelente estrategia, eran asesinos de un gran alto nivel. *entonces, Serco, cuenta toda la historia de nuevo, y lo que tenían tramado para después, y concluye diciendo* y gracias a esto, aquí los tenemos. Canalla! Tai! Por fin podéis reanudar el viaje.  
  
Tras esto, Cody y Davis, fueron amordazados, bien amordazados, mientras que los demás comían. De repente suena la megafonía, probablemente Tai comunicaría la buena noticia.  
  
Tai: *suena la megafonía como cuando se enciende* Atención señores pasajeros, al fin resolvimos el crimen, y tenemos a los asesinos arrestados, en breves instantes, reanudaremos la marcha hacia Benicante, y según los cálculos, mañana estaremos ya en Benicante, por favor, disculpen los estragos y las molestias que hayamos podido darles. Como recompensa, haremos otro baile esta noche a las 11!. Gracias por su atención *suena que se apaga la megafonía*  
  
Todos contentos celebraban aquel momento, y ya se sentían mas alegres y seguros, ya que Serco, encontró a los verdaderos asesinos.   
  
Paso el tiempo, y ya era de noche, se hicieron las 11 de la noche, las puertas del gran baile se abrieron, pero nadie decidió ir.  
  
Sábado 4 de Julio del 2004.  
  
Era ya el ultimo día, en que convivirían todos los pasajeros. Era el día en el cual deberían despedirse por que se separarían. En esos momentos, en el restaurante, Annie y Yoh entran en el restaurante, y Annie comprobó que Andrew, Kei y Zander, estaban desayunando. Con lo que pidió a Yoh que si se podía despedir de ellos. Este acepto y Annie se fue a decirles sus ultimas palabras.  
  
Annie: Buenos días chicos! ^^  
  
Todos: Hola, Annie!!  
  
Annie: Bueno... ya casi se ha acabado nuestro viaje... ¿qué haréis cuando llegue el barco?  
  
Andrew: Yo me tendré que reunir con mi familia, y ponerme a vivir, con ellos.  
  
Zander: Yo, tengo que buscar un empleo aquí, por que a este paso jamás ganare dinero.  
  
Kei: Bueno... pues yo, volvía de mis vacaciones de Tokio, donde he estado mas de 2 meses, y he ido especialmente para aprender Japonés. Efectivamente, ya se hablarlo, y me alegro ^^  
  
Annie: Pues chicos *sonríe dulcemente la joven condesa Asakura* Yo me voy a quedar a vivir, así que nos podremos ver algún día ^^  
  
Todos: Genial! ^^  
  
Yoh: *llamando a Annie* Vamos Annie que hay hambre...  
  
Annie: Buenos chicos, hasta pronto *se para a darle dos besitos a cada uno y por ultimo los abraza, y todos se quedaron sonrojados* .  
  
Tras esto, Annie se fue con Yoh a desayunar, y entonces Yoh le dice a Annie...  
  
Yoh: Annie, siento todo lo que ha ocurrido en estos últimos días...  
  
Annie: No importa ^^  
  
Yoh: No veas que ganas tengo de llegar a casa y que se haga de noche, para que juguemos a un jueguecito que ambos conocemos perfectamente...  
  
Al terminar de desayunar, el barco se detiene, y Tai, confirma la noticia del porque.  
  
Tai: *suena el megáfono encenderse* Atención señores pasajeros, hemos llegado ya a Benicante, repito, hemos llegado ya a Benicante, por favor, sean amables de dirigirse a la puerta principal, y enseguida Juan Chuzri les entregara sus equipajes, y gracias por haber viajado en compañía de nosotros. Que paséis un buen día! *suena que se apaga el megáfono*  
  
En la salida del barco, se podía observar que estaban todos saliendo, excepto la policía que se llevaban a Cody y Davis por su asesinato, y los de la ambulancia que cargaban, metidos en bolsas de plásticos cubriendo los cuerpos sin vida de Wasap y Susana.   
  
Lamentablemente, la promesa que se hicieron entre Kei, Zander, Andrew, Annie y Mario jamás se cumplió, excepto Andrew y Zander, que si se volvieron a ver. Nunca se llegaron a reencontrar. Pasaron los años, y todos ya eran adultos. Annie y Yoh, siguieron siendo ricos, Kei creo una nueva compañía de teléfonos (tanto fijos como móviles) llamada "Teletanic", afortunadamente para el, el crear esta compañía, le hizo multimillonario, y se expandió por todo México esta nueva compañía. Zander y Andrew, crearon una nueva compañía especializada en ordenadores, llamada "Mexilan" donde también tuvieron suerte, y se hicieron millonarios. Mario, siguió trabajando como empleado en fontanerías, y siguió una vida normal y corriente. Serco y Kenta, se hicieron compañeros para resolver mas crímenes en Benicante y el resto, siguieron con sus puestos de siempre, excepto Davis y Cody, que tras ser juzgados tres meses mas tarde. Fueron condenados a muerte, en la silla eléctrica, por doble asesinato de gente de alta clase, por el importante robo que cometieron, por grandiosos robos cometidos atrás conjunto a 20 asesinatos, posesión ilegal de armas, y robo del grandioso barco con mando a distancia, que era propiedad del FBI.  
  
FIN  
  
Fic by:  
  
WGAndrew  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Este fic lo dedico a Zander, Kei, Mario y sobretodo a Annie-chan Diethel por animarme a crear este fic, y a todos los de ff.net por leerlo. Gracias a todos!!! ^^ 


End file.
